Chuck vs the Three Judges
by aRt1995
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are going to Hollywood now, while Casey and the others support the two. Read about how Sarah and Chuck go on American Idol as a cover to catch a terrorist. Talks about Chuck AND American Idol!
1. Chapter 1: Getting There

Chuck vs. the Three Judges

Chapter 1

"Oh Sarah, guess what day it is?", Chuck said in that oh so loving and affectionate way he always does. "Ummmm, our anniversary?", Sarah replied, trying to act like she wasn't sure. "Sure is! And the best part is, we don't have to leave for a mission or anything, either!" Chuck exclaimed. "Guess again, ladies", said Casey, "Turns out General Beckman wants us to catch Jordin Sparks, a terrorist that no one knows about, who just so happens to be going on American Idol."

In Chuck's Head Okay, so I'm not happy. Could you blame me? I mean, come on, I have to audition for American Idol other than be with my lovely girlfriend. Aurgh! Well, I guess that now I can finally go on the show, though. I've ALWAYS wanted to go on. I hope Sarah isn't mad like I am.

In Sarah's Head

Wow. Im speechless right about now! I mean, this is amazing! Cuck would never stop talking about American Idol, I started wanting to go on(secretly of course), and now we are finally able to, and on our anniversary! Can this day get any better!

In Casey's Head

I wonder if we get to kill someone while we're there….

Or at least injure , I think that that's what I'll do, hurt someone, most likely someone that makes fun of my singing, even though I agree with them. CRAP!I HAVE TO SING IN FRONT OF THE WHOOOLE WORLD! Oh wait a minute, that just gives me an excuse to beat people up. Hehe, this is gonna be fuuu-uun.

Back Out of People's Heads

"Okay, so everyone got everything?" asked Chuck. "No, I'm just carrying a bunch of heavy bags filled with rocks. Yes we have everything you nitwit! Otherwise we wouldn't have come to the airport, now would we?" Said Casey rather harshly. "No, I guess we wouldn't," answered Chuck sounding defeated and a little depressed. "Well, here's our plane," said Sarah, trying to distract them and get what Casey said off of Chuck's mind.

Chapter 2

Everyone that came in so far was absolutely terrible. All four judges were ready to snap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Everyone that came in so far was absolutely terrible. All four judges were ready to snap, especially Simon. "Well, I think I've seen enough," Simon yawned. "You're not alone there," Paula agreed. Even the host, Ryan, was feeling miserable from everyone's horrible singing. Every time there was a horrible singer, there was usually horrible things going on as well when they find out they're not going to Hollywood. Right then, Paula started laughing like a maniac out of nowhere. Everyone was staring at her like she was insane. Everyone, but Simon. Instead, he was smiling and had his hands under the table. "Yo dawg, are you ticklin Paula again?" Randy asked, grinning too now. "What's goin on under there?" Kera and Randy both asked almost simultaneously, as if they didn't know. Then, All of a sudden, Casey strolled into the room, which startled all the judges and got Simon to stop. "Hello there," said a quite embarrassed looking Simon. "Mmmhm," replied Casey who wanted to just get this done and over with. "What's you're name, dawg?" Randy asked. "John Casey," replied Casey, getting a little annoyed. "And how old are you?" Randy asked. "Can't you read? It says I'm thirty-six on there, so I'm clearly thirty-six. What are you, two?" Casey answered VERY rudely. All the judges sat in shock for a moment, speechless. "Oooookaay, what will you be singing," asked Simon through gritted teeth. " The Warning by Eminem," replied Casey simply. "okay, go," said Simon. _

"_Only reason why I dissed you in the first place is because you denied seeing me, now I'm pissed off…_

_Sit back homey, relax. In fact, grab a six pack, kick back while I kick facts. Yeah Dre, sick track."_

**(Simon cut off Casey)** "Ok, thank you John, that'll be enough. Well John, I thought it was dreadful. It sounded like a cat jumping off of th eifel tower." Next thing they knew, Casey was choking Simon from across the judges' table. It took four strong security guys to get him off of Simon. Once Casey had been pulled off of him, Simon had been coughing really bad, trying to breathe. As soon as Casey was out of the room, Ryan came up to him and asked him, "How do you feel now?". "Satisfied," Casey answered with a smile. "And why's that?" asks Ryan, clearly confused. "I got to choke Simon, which I can now cross of my to-do list for here. Now I just need to wait 'till Chuck and Sarah get their tickets to Hollywood," Casey responds. Ryan looks very surprised and a little scared. After a few moments, Ryan had finally spoken. He asked, "H-h-how are you so sure they're gonna make it?" "I don't," responded Casey uncaringly. In the audition room, the judges were trying not to laugh while Simon was still having problems breathing from being in Casey's choke-hold. Sarah, startling them because of how silently she'd creeped in, had said, "Hello. What's wrong with you're neck? Did Casey get ya?" "Uh, yeah," Simon said, still sounding very hoarse and barely hearable. "What's your name and how old are you?" asked Paula, glancing at Simon occasionally. "My name's Sarah Walker and I'm twenty-seven years old," replied Sarah. "And what song will you be singing, Sarah?" asked Paula. "Umm, I'm gonna sing….Miss Independent," answered Sarah. "Okay, go," said Randy.

"_miss independent, miss self-sufficient, miss… keep your distance. Mm…miss unafraid ,miss out of my way, miss don't let a man interfere"_

**(Paula cuts her off)** "Wow, Sarah that was amazing! You have a very beautiful voice," Paula says sweetly. "Yeah Dawg, you were off the hook!" said Randy, "Kara, you've been awfully quiet, what did you think?" " Well Randy, I thought it was beautiful. You have a lot of potential and have such an amazing voice," Kara says. Then, like a total jerk, Randy then says, "And Simon, what did you think of it? Did it make you speechless?" Kara couldn't help it. She'd burst out laughing and said, " Yeah Simon, what did you think of the performance?" After several moments, Simon had answered, but his answer had been very hard to hear or understand. "Well, I thought it was…. Great." That was all he had managed to say. "Well, um thank you all very much," said Sarah, hoping they would get back on track instead of laughing and making fun of Simon, which Sarah thought was sad and very disrespectable/rude. "You got a yes from all of us. Congratulations Sarah, you're going to Hollywood!" Paula exclaimed, the only one who'd seemed to be on track and not being a jerk to Simon(for once).

When Sarah had walked out with a golden ticket in her hand, all hope had returned to Chuck.


End file.
